Festejo de espantos
by nadaoriginal
Summary: En la mansión de Ozwell E. Spencer se celebra una grandiosa fiesta a la que todos los seres mutantes están invitados, y entre los invitados está nada menos que Némesis, quien llega para pasar un rato divertido, y definitivamente lo logra. Oneshot.


Hola, he regresado, y lo hago con un proyecto que a mí se me antoja inédito ¿Se animan a leerlo? Si es así, entonces adelante.

 **Festejo de espantos**

En la mansión creada por orden de Ozwell Spencer se estaba llevando a cabo una enorme fiesta, la más grande desde el día en que fue fundada, y el propio Spencer envió invitaciones a todos los rincones del mundo. Eso sí: Para poder entrar a esa fiesta tan exclusiva se requiere mucho más que simplemente tener una de esas invitaciones especiales. También resulta primordial ser grotescamente feo, ser o haber sido el conejillo de indias de algún experimento genético o químico (o ambos), ser una creación biológica producto de la experimentación con virus sintéticos, o tener alguna habilidad sobrehumana a causa de la exposición a algún virus o fármaco. Quien no lograse reunir al menos uno de esos requisitos anteriormente mencionados, sencillamente no es bienvenido. También aplicaban algunos otros filtros para que sólo las más selectas monstruosidades pudiesen entrar, pero ya eso lo vamos a ver a continuación.

Y hablando de grotescas monstruosidades, a la puerta se acercaba nada menos que Némesis tipo-T, una celebridad entre los energúmenos creados de forma clandestina por Umbrella. Y justo en cuanto se encuentra frente a la puerta, dos zombis centinelas le cortan el paso.

─ Su invitación, por favor ─ dice uno de los zombis (en su respectivo idioma, claro está).

─ Aquí la tiene ─ Némesis presenta la carta, y los zombis la comprueban brevemente.

─ Es auténtica. Su invitación es legítima ¿Tiene usted un empleo? ─ dice el otro zombi.

─ Así es. Yo soy cazador ─ responde Némesis tranquilamente.

─ ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué caza usted? ¿Venados, pinzones, elefantes...?

─ No, nada de eso.

─ ¿Y entonces qué caza usted?

─ S.T.A.R.S. ─ acto seguido, Némesis saca una foto de sí mismo sosteniendo una larguísima caña de la que colgaba de cabeza Brad Vickers, como si fuese un tiburón o un atún, y el Némesis de la foto aparece alzando el pulgar de su mano libre y esbozando una grotesca sonrisa.

Los zombis no tuvieron entonces ningún pero que poner, así que abrieron paso a Némesis, el cual entra orgulloso a la mansión. No todos los días es posible entrar en una fiesta tan selecta como aquella, en la que la sangre, la fealdad, los virus experimentales y los químicos mutágenos lucían su máximo esplendor ante sus selectos invitados.

* * *

 **Salón principal**

La música sonaba a todo volumen. Las criaturas mutantes bailaban y se divertían a lo grande en la fiesta. Realmente era tan grandioso como le habían asegurado a Némesis: Desde donde estaba era capaz de ver a eminencias tales como Tyrant 002, Ndesu, G-Curtis, Morpheus Duvail, Alexia Ashford, Jack Krauser... La crema y nata de las aberraciones del mundo se encontraban allí, y Némesis perfectamente se podía jactar de estar entre ellos.

─ ¡Némesis! ¡Creí que no te vería por aquí! Te tardaste en venir...

El que le había dado la bienvenida a Némesis era nada menos que Tyrant T-103, el famoso Mr. X, gran amigo de Némesis y un entusiasta fiestero. Némesis se alegra de encontrar a su compadre y se le acerca, procurando abrirse paso entre la multitud y no pisar a nadie de manera accidental. Finalmente logra alcanzar a T-103, y con unas potentes palmadas en la espalda (que podrían desmembrar a un hombre ordinario) se bastan para saludarse. En el vestíbulo de la mansión había un ambiente bastante alegre, y un sinfín de engendros artificiales bebían, bailaban y charlaban muy sonrientes (al menos los que podían sonreír). Némesis mismo también aprovecha la oportunidad para bailar un rato, escuchar relatos y compartir sus propias proezas asesinando gente y aterrando comunidades.

Al cabo de un rato, y a mitad de la enésima canción bailable de la tarde, entra en escena uno de los fenómenos femeninos más apetecibles de toda la fiesta: Se trataba nada menos que Lisa Trevor, una de las criaturas mujeres mutantes más sensuales de la mansión y sus alrededores. Incluso Alexia Ashford y Rachel Foley se morían de envidia cuando a la mayoría de energúmenos masculinos se les caía la baba al verla pasar. Incluso Némesis y Mr. X no evitan voltear a verla cuando ella entra en escena. Mr. X silba admirado por la "belleza" que desplegaba Lisa ante el resto de la fiesta.

─ Es ardiente, ¿no crees?

─ Sin ninguna duda ─ responde Némesis antes de dar un largo sorbo a su ácida bebida ─. Al menos esta es una atracción que realmente me llama la atención. A mí no me va el estar en la otra sala del segundo piso, viendo a Albert Wesker haciendo baile striper; y la coreografía del grupo "ciudadanos de Raccoon City" no es mi favorita en su género.

─ Pero no deja de ser sorprendente ─ dice Mr. X tranquilamente ─. No es cualquier cosa que un grupo coreográfico con más de cien mil integrantes consiga una sincronización de baile tan exacta y tan atrayente para las masas monstruosas. Incluso llevan más de cuatro meses consecutivos liderando las encuestas de popularidad en los Estados Unidos.

─ No pretendo negar eso. Entiendo que a muchos monstruos y BOWs les encante lo que hacen. Son la mejor banda coreográfica zombi de esta región, y todo el mundo lo sabe ─ Némesis empieza a calentar los nudillos y se trona el cuello ─. Pero ahora mismo me interesa invitar a la nena que recién llegó a bailar. Tengo entendido que ella no le acepta una invitación a cualquiera.

─ Pues te informaron bien. Yo ya lo intenté.

Eso parecía ser una oportunidad genial para Némesis, por lo que con mayor ánimo se dirige hasta Lisa, la cual estaba bebiendo al otro lado de la barra instalada en el vestíbulo. Mr. X sigue a su amigo desde una distancia prudencial, a fin de no convertirse en una molestia. Lisa no da señas de darse cuenta hasta que Némesis se para justo a su lado, y la mirada que le envía denota cierto desdén.

─ ¿Se te perdió algo, grandote?

─ Pues no, pero sí que me interesa invitarte a bailar. No es bueno estar simplemente sentada sola y viendo a los demás divertirse ─ responde Némesis con un porte que mezclaba galantería y presunción.

─ La verdad no me importa. Ve a buscarte a otra para que bailes y le recuestes el paquete ─ es la respuesta seca y cortante de Lisa.

─ Eso vaya que sonó bastante mal ─ dice Mr. X para sí mismo.

─ Pues si no quieres bailar, ¿qué otra cosa te gustaría hacer? ─ insiste Némesis cruzándose de brazos.

─ Eres bastante perseverante ─ Lisa no dijo eso como un halago, sino todo lo contrario ─. Pues bien, si tanto quieres insistir, pues te reto a que me derrotes en el torneo de pulseadas que se está celebrando en los jardines ─ la música se detiene de golpe, y todos se quedan mirando a Lisa y a Némesis alternativamente ─. Si me derrotas, pues te concederé el baile que me pediste, pero si yo te gano, tendrás que buscarte a otra que tenga más ganas de bailar que yo.

─ Acepto el reto. Va a ser muy divertido ─ Némesis y Lisa se dan la mano en señal de acuerdo, el bullicio retorna en forma de murmullos y cuchicheos de parte de todos los asistentes.

Mr. X por su parte sólo pudo levantar sus cejas (por decir algo), sorprendido ante aquella resolución a la que llegaron. El torneo de pulseadas iba a ser la mar de interesante, y eso lo sabía porque ya estuvo participando allí minutos antes de que Némesis hiciera acto de presencia.

* * *

 **Jardines**

Si el vestíbulo estaba pleno en ruido y una terrorífica alegría, el jardín no se quedaba para nada atrás: Las luces daban al tétrico lugar un aire festivo sin igual, la podredumbre y las sombras acrecentaban la majestuosidad del ambiente. Era sin duda el lugar ideal para que Némesis y Lisa pudiesen medir fuerzas en la apuesta que acababan de hacer. En el momento en que los dos monstruos llegan ven que ya había un duelo que se estaba llevando a cabo entre G-Birkin y Nosferatu, y es G-Birkin quien consigue vencer en pulso y deja contra el suelo a su rival. Su manera de celebrar aquella gran victoria es (no podía ser de otro modo) rugiendo y alzando sus garras de una manera intimidante, ante los aplausos y gritos de todos los fenómenos que presenciaron el encuentro. Némesis estaba encantado con el lugar, sin lugar a dudas.

─ ¡Y el campeón de esta contiendo es Willam Birkin! ¡Un aplauso para él! ─ aclama un zombi que estaba haciendo de comentarista ─ Ahora quisiéramos saber quién más se atreve a participar en esta fiera competencia ¿Alguien se anima a participar en este torneo?

─ ¡Aquí estamos! ─ Némesis da un paso al frente de manera imponente, y Lisa también empieza a avanzar.

─ Uy, pue parece que esto se va a poner caliente ¡Némesis contra Lisa Trevor! Esto va a ser un auténtico choque de titanes.

Mr. X le desea suerte a su amigo con un gesto mientras intenta hacerse con un asiento en las gradas que habían instalado en el jardín. Todas las criaturas presentes gritaban y vitoreaban enloquecidos mientras Némesis y Lisa se preparan en la mesa que utilizarían para competir. A fin de prevenir excesivos destrozos y ahorrar en repuestos, la mesa era completamente metálica y de una sola pieza maciza, por lo que, fuera de los reglamentos regulares de las pulseadas, los dos monstruos no tenían ninguna restricción en la competencia. Incluso Mr. X alzaba los brazos para apoyar a su amigo cuando el momento de la verdad se iba acercando más y más.

─ Muy bien, ya ustedes dos se saben las reglas de memoria, ¿no? ─ dice el zombi animador, a lo que Némesis y Lisa asienten ─ Perfecto, pues entonces muy buena suerte y que gane el más abominable. A la cuenta de uno... dos... ¡TRES!

Némesis y Lisa inician entonces la medición de fuerza. Empiezan igualados. Se miraban fijamente a los ojos, esforzándose al máximo y procurando no flaquear ni la más mínima fracción de segundo: Hacerlo podría ser un error decisivo en este magno combate.

─ _¡Tú puedes, compadre!_ ─ grita Mr. X.

─ _¡Demuestra lo que tienes, nena!_ ─ esta vez grita el majini agitador, con megáfono y todo.

Ambas manos continúan empujando con una fuerza brutal, suficiente para aplanar y destripar completamente a un ser humano ordinario. Némesis y Lisa no cedían ni un ápice, y cada vez intentaba sacar más y más fuerza para empujar su respectiva mano, sabiendo que semejante inclinación significaría una preciosa ventaja en aquella competencia tan reñida. Los zombis y demás fenómenos estaban enloquecidos, agitando los puños, tentáculos, prótesis o garras (o lo que hiciera sus veces si no tenían ninguna de las anteriores partes), y es que rápidamente la competencia se había convertido en la más igualada y apasionante de toda la fiesta. Incluso G-Birkin, cruzado de brazos, admitía que estaban haciendo una demostración magistral.

─ ¡Increíble! ¡Ninguno da su brazo a torcer! ¡Sólo el monstruo más tenaz y resistente será capaz de salir de aquí vencedor! ¿Quién de los dos será? ─ el zombi animador estaba también maravillado.

Pasaban los segundos tan lentamente que se convertían en horas, y Némesis y Lisa se mantenían firmes, inamovibles, apretando sus horribles dientes con una fuerza descomunal. Némesis no podía creerse que precisamente en esa fiesta pudiera encontrarse a alguien que le pudiera rivalizar de semejante manera. Lisa era realmente sorprendente. La mesa empieza a hacer sonidos extraños a causa de la intensa presión que los dos monstruos estaban aplicando. Incluso aquella mesa tan fuerte estaba siendo revasada, para sorpresa de todos.

─ Prepárate para perder ─ dice Lisa entre dientes.

─ Eso te iba a decir yo ─ responde Némesis.

Las dos criaturas siguen poniendo lo máximo de su esfuerzo. A ninguno le interesaba que la mesa resintiera el esfuerzo de ambos, sino que por el contrario daban el cien por cien de su esfuerzo sin siquiera pestañear (en sentido figurado). Pero Némesis ve con terror que Lisa finalmente empieza a ganar terreno, haciendo más distante y difícil la victoria del monstruo de un solo ojo. Tenía que hacer algo urgente para voltear el encuentro, o de lo contrario estaba perdido. Pero en principio sólo podía mantenerse como pudiera mientras trataba de encontrar la manera de remontar aquella desventaja.

─ ¡Lisa Trevor está aventajando a Némesis! ¡La tensión no hace más que subir como si fuera espuma! ─ grita el zombi animador, siendo seguido rápidamente por el resto del aforo.

─ _¡Vamos, Némesis! ¡Saca la abominación que tienes dentro!_ ─ grita Mr. X al ver la desventaja en que ahora estaba su amigo ─ _¡Vamos, que tú puedes!_

Némesis podía perfectamente escuchar lo que vociferaba Mr. X. Sabía que no estaba solo en esa aventura tan arriesgada, y le alegraba saber también que quienes lo apoyaban no lo abandonaban en ese momento de adversidad. Eso le dio la fuerza necesaria para equilibrar nuevamente la pulseada, para sorpresa de Lisa y de todos los que la estaban apoyando.

─ ¿C-cómo...? ¿De dónde sacas tanta fuerza? ─ dice Lisa estupefacta.

─ Lo importante es que voy a ganar, Lisa, así que prepárate.

Némesis lentamente va ganando terreno, y Lisa hace hasta lo imposible para evitarlo. Podía ralentizar el avance de Némesis, pero no conseguía detenerlo del todo.

─ _¡Vamos, sigue así!_

─ ¡Némesis está avanzando! ¡Es absolutamente increíble! ─ el zombi animador casi se comía sus ensangrentadas uñas.

Y finalmente pasó. Némesis consiguió vencer a Lisa Trevor, consiguiendo así un triunfo que le ganó a todos los asistentes una gran cantidad de aplausos y abucheos. Némesis alza su mano, celebrando cual campeón. Lisa por su parte estaba un poco decepcionada. Realmente estaba deseosa de ganar, pero sencillamente no lo consiguió. Ya cuando Némesis dejó de celebrar le tiende su mano a Lisa, la cual lo mira con cierto recelo.

─ Supongo que ahora tengo que tragarme mi orgullo y aceptar tu invitación a bailar, ¿no?

─ Eso no importa ya ─ responde Némesis ─. Esta batalla que acabamos de tener ha sido mucho mejor que bailar. Puedes olvidarte de mi invitación si así quieres. Lo importante es que esto de hace un momento ha sido bastante divertido.

Lisa se queda muda por un momento, y luego acepta la mano de Némesis y junto con él saludo al enardecido público. También Mr. X esstaba emocionado ante esa escena. Era para retratarla y enmarcarla.

─ Bueno, esto ha sido emocionante ─ concluye Mr. X ─ ¡Oye, Némesis! ¿Te parece si ahora nos medimos nosotros? O bien podríamos anotarnos en el torneo. Será genial intentarlo.

─ ¡Pues bien! Medirme con Lisa me ha convencido de intentarlo, así que vamos a ello, compañero.

Con un ánimo que subía más y más, ambos amigos se anotan entonces en el torneo, pasando algunas horas midiendo sus fuerzas con seres como Ustanak, T-002, Jack Krauser, Nosferatu, G-Curtis, algunos Hunter Alpha y Gamma, Vitores Méndez, e incluso entre ellos mismos. Lisa termina prefiriendo ser parte del público. La mayoría de los demás concursantes no les parecía confiables como para acercarse a ellos.

* * *

 **De vuelta al vestíbulo**

Némesis y Mr. X regresan luego de algunas participaciones para volver donde la música y el baile al máximo, pero en esta ocasión todos estaban presenciando una función liderada por Albert Wesker, el cual estaba dando unas órdenes a unos cuantos Cerberus entrenados, los cuales se ponían sobre sus patas traseras o hacían algunas piruetas, según la orden impartida.

─ Wesker. Siempre Wesker ─ se oye que dice un majini entre risas.

─ Esta sí que es de mis funciones favoritas ─ señala Némesis divertido ─. Lo que más me gusta es la violencia y el gore, pero esta clase de numeritos siempre me entretiene.

─ Lo mismo digo yo, pero parece que la fiesta muy pronto va a terminar ─ aparece de pronto T-002, el cual estaba comiendo una pierna humana ─. Ya Ozwell Spencer ha dado la orden de despedir a todos los invitados a la fiesta, que mañana tiene que retomar sus enfermizos experimentos.

─ O sea que en cualquier momento tenemos que salir ─ entiende Mr. X ─. Bueno, igual ha sido una experiencia bastante divertida. Ha sido la mejor fiesta a la que haya asistido.

─ Sí, lo mismo digo yo ─ dice Némesis ─. De todos modos tengo que irme a mi casa, que mañana tengo que pelear contra Jill, que no nos hemos visto en toda la semana porque ella se la pasa en el extranjero, salvando gente, deteniendo a grupos bioterroristas, peleando contra BOWs y esas cosas. Lo que es más, esta tarde me aviso por Watsapp que mañana estaría de vuelta al mediodía, así que me regreso ya mismo para así recibirla en el aeropuerto.

─ Eres envidiable, Némesis ─ bufa Mr. X ─. En caso Claire y Leon no han dado muestras de acordarse de mí. Van a su bola por el mundo y no me llaman ni una sola vez. Al menos Sherry Birkin llama a su padre de vez en cuando.

─ No hay derecho. Y se supone que nosotros somos los monstruos ─ aparece de pronto Osmund Sadler ─. Mi caso es bastante parecido. La hija del presidente no me ha llamado tampoco, ni tampoco se le ha ocurrido averiguar ni una sola vez los planes que tengo. Eso desmotiva muchísimo.

─ Realmente debo decir que me siento privilegiado. Saber que cuento con una suerte que no cualquiera tiene hace que me sorprenda muchísimo ─ concluye Némesis ─. Eso me acaba de dar una tremenda lección. Les prometo que no lo voy a olvidar, y quizá hasta abrace a Jill y le dé las gracias por ese trato tan privilegiado que tiene conmigo. Es raro que mi peor enemiga y a la vez mejor amiga sea tan importante en mi vida.

Mr. X y T-002 asienten y le dan una palmada a Némesis a modo de despedida mientras Sadler se va al segundo piso para disfrutar de la última parte de la fiesta, y el monstruo se va de la mansión, tan contento como nunca lo había estado. Realmente Spencer realmente sabía cómo montarse una fiesta. Eso era algo indudable, pero también estaba el valioso aprendizaje que recién había adquirido.

 **Fin**

* * *

Una historia de alguien normal (digo yo), en una fiesta que no se vaya de madre y todo lo demás. Un poco de humor, amistad y tensión pensé que no estarían de más ¿Y qué piensan ustedes? Dejen sus reviews y me cuentan sus apreciaciones, que cosas como esas siempre son de agradecer.

Hasta otra


End file.
